


figures dancing gracefully across my memory, someone holds me safe and warm

by bohemianrazberry



Series: Ramin/Hadley [1]
Category: Broadway RPF, anastasia broadway
Genre: :), Anal Fingering, Docking, Gentle Dom, M/M, Praise Kink, Reunion Sex, Shower Sex, good and supportive friends!!, uncut!ramin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemianrazberry/pseuds/bohemianrazberry
Summary: Under the covers of their New York City bed sheets, Ramin curls his arms protectively around Hadley’s naked soft middle, spooning against his back. He decides then and there that home is wherever they make it.





	figures dancing gracefully across my memory, someone holds me safe and warm

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. set literally when anastasia made its broadway debut and as young frankenstein is playing at the west end (so literally rn as this is being posted lmao)  
> 2\. u don't know how many times i had to google the cast of that show what the fuck my memory is shot  
> 3\. imagine current young frankenstein hadley but without that strange character mustache  
> 4\. anastasia cast, sweetie, the tonys fucked yall over so bad  
> 5\. me rubbing my hands together: haha how can i somehow get some voyeurism in here  
> 6\. i hate the spacing on this website jesus christ sorry if it's messed up  
> 7\. u know when u write a fic in random chunks and then go back to add other scenes? yeah this is one of those so sorry if i forgot to link a thread or something u know this fool doesn't re read
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated i love my broadway boys! :) Thanks for reading!

After the curtain drops and the house lights return, the bustle of audience members becomes stifling to even look at from his box seat so Hadley quickly gathers up his things, a tweed blazer and a bouquet of flowers, before heading to the entryway marked _Dressing Rooms_. He has to wait for the throng of people leaving their own box seats to pass through the crowded halls, people loud and lively after a successful opening night of Anastasia. When he finally makes it to the divider marking the end of public access, the security man standing by the backstage door eyes his bouquet suspiciously before remarking a curt, 

“Stage door is outside,” assuming that Hadley is just a fan. 

“Oh,” Hadley smooths his hands over his crumpling button up awkwardly, “Uh I’m Hadley. Ramin Karimloo told me to just give you my name,” he starts to pull up his phone, “I can just call him-”

“Oh _you’re_ Hadley,” the security man’s impertinence fades and he straightens, “Yeah, Ramin did tell me you would be here tonight.”

He makes an attempt to open the door but before he can grab the knob someone pushes it open from the other side, Christy stepping out in a rush. She nearly bumps into Hadley, mic pack still visible in her hair but her final scene red gown is replaced by a pair of leggings and a sweatshirt. 

“Hadley!” her eyes shine in surprise and she immediately embraces him before he can react. She fits right under his chin and smells like an array of hairspray and powder while Hadley hugs her back just as surprised.

“Christy! Brava! Darling, you were amazing!” Hadley smiles as he pulls back to look her in the face and Christy beams back at him,

“You really liked it?” She’s bouncing on her toes from an adrenaline rush, practically vibrating out of her skin.

“ _Loved_ it,” Hadley smiles, “You were spectacular, I’m predicting a Tony nomination sweep for the grand duchess?” 

Christy glows at that before leaning up to peck a kiss against Hadley’s cheek, 

“Thanks, Hadley. You always know what to say,” she beams at the flowers in his hand and teases knowingly while raising her brows,  
“Are these for me?” 

Hadley opens his mouth to respond but she cuts him off with a bubbly, “Don’t worry, I know they’re for Ramin!” She giggles at that, bouncing up and down, “He’s waiting for you! He’s so excited you could make it!”

Hadley laughs breathlessly, her lively attitude infectious and she cups his cheek before pulling back, 

“I _really_ have to use the bathroom and someone’s using the one back there and the other one is out of service,” she laughs suddenly, “Do you know if the hallway is clear yet?”

Hadley nearly doubles over himself but he only grins wide and turns to point her way to the nearly empty hallway he had come through after waiting for a clearing. She thanks him profusely and squeezes his arm,

“Kiss Ramin extra hard for me for his performance!” she calls out before turning and half running down the empty corridor.

Hadley turns back to the security officer who looks in Christy’s direction in slight concern,

“Should I have gone with her? Or…..” his voice trails off and Hadley sheepishly shrugs,

“I mean, the hallway was empty,” the guard contemplates this for a moment before remembering to open the door for Hadley and ushering him in muttering, 

“I think I have to go follow her in case.” 

Behind the divider, Hadley’s hit with the familiar commotion and noise of the theatre world as actors run around congratulating one another while simultaneously helping others remove cumbersome costumes. Almost no one pays him any attention but when they do he congratulates them on a wonderful show while pushing through to Ramin’s dressing room. He hears his name a few times as he makes his way through the crowded area but not calling out to him, instead the voices come out in surprised hushed tones. 

Hadley spots Ramin before Ramin spots him, Ramin turned away and speaking to Derek while still wearing his Soviet officer’s jacket.  
Derek spots Hadley first and he nudges Ramin with a knowing look as the other man turns in confusion. His face lights up instantly, eyebrows skyrocketing upwards. 

“Hadley!” Ramin shouts and before Hadley can greet him back, Ramin runs up to him and has him in a tight embrace, arms firmly around his middle as he twirls them around quickly. 

When Hadley’s feet find the ground again, Ramin keeps him close with his hands pressed to the small of Hadley’s back, the widest grin stretched across his face. 

“Hello, hi,” Hadley’s breathless at the sight of his lover, “Comrade!” 

Ramin’s eyes crinkle in delight as he plays along, “Comrade, I’m so happy you could make it tonight!”

“Anything for you,” Hadley murmurs softly. His eyes drop to Ramin’s mouth who watches him knowingly. Ramin makes a show of leaning in but then drops a quick chaste kiss against Hadley’s lips instead of the predicted reunion embrace. 

Hadley laughs but pulls back to present Ramin the bouquet, the other man’s face lighting up even further. 

“Congrats on an amazing opening night!” Hadley smiles as Ramin takes the bouquet and holds it close to his chest, “You never cease to amaze me.” 

Ramin’s eyes are sparkling when he looks back up at Hadley and he surges forward to press their lips together again, this time more passionately and sweetly. Hadley feels Ramin’s hand squeeze his hip before they pull back and Ramin guides him with the steady hand on his hip in the direction of his dressing room that he shares with Derek.

“You’re not too jet lagged are you?” Ramin looks over at Hadley as he pushes the door open. Hadley hums quietly but shakes his head, 

“It’s not that bad.”

Ramin barks out a surprise laugh as they step in, “You say that and then you sleep for ten years.” Nonetheless he looks fond, “Thanks for taking some time off your show to see mine.”

Hadley grins and shrugs bashfully as he follows Ramin in,  
“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, you know that.”

Derek is sitting in front of the mirror removing his mic pack and he looks at them through the reflection as they enter the room.

“Hey, Dmitri,” Hadley smiles, “You were amazing tonight, loverboy.” 

Derek chuckles as he pulls the wire from his hair, “Thank you,” he smiles knowingly at Hadley, “loverboy.” 

Ramin places the flowers down on the vanity and is removing his coat, draping it over the back of his vanity chair. Hadley helps him remove his mic pack, unclipping it from the back of his pants. His fingers purposely linger at the small of Ramin’s back, tugging at the waist of his pants playfully before pressing gently into the dip at the small of his back. 

“What are your plans tonight?” Hadley asks the two of them nonchalantly. 

Derek looks up thoughtfully before shrugging, “I think we’re doing cast dinner?”

He looks over at Ramin who shrugs. 

“I can ask someone,” Derek is still half dressed as he pulls out his phone.

In just his suspended wife beater and dress pants Ramin turns to Hadley and cups his face with one hand, another hand settling on his hip.

“Do you want to come to dinner with us?” he asks it just soft enough to be heard, tracing his fingers over Hadley’s hip. 

“I’m not part of the cast,” Hadley offers. Ramin looks at him pointedly so Hadley sighs,  
“This is your night,”

“And I want to spend it with you,” Ramin counters. He thumbs at Hadley’s mouth, dark eyes dropping to his lips for a brief minute. 

“I’m here all week,” Hadley murmurs, “You’ll see me when you come home.” 

_Home_. Ramin shivers in delight at the word. Home is wherever Hadley is. 

“Besides, I just arrived an hour before curtains and I’m going to be annoyingly sleepy the entire time.” Hadley clasps Ramin’s wrist gently and kisses the pad of his thumb. 

Ramin makes a show of being upset, rolling his eyes playfully and jutting out his bottom lip, “Okay.” Regardless, he presses closer and melts his mouth against Hadley’s with ease. 

Derek eyes them through the reflection in the vanity, shifting awkwardly in his seat and twirling his phone in his hands. When Ramin’s hand slips from Hadley’s hip to slink out of sight, Derek averts his gaze, blush creeping up his neck. Hadley sighs quietly when they pull apart and Ramin drops a kiss onto his forehead. 

“I’ll see you at home, okay?” He affirms.

Hadley nods and presses a chaste kiss against his nose. He looks around Ramin to Derek and waves, 

“Congrats again, Derek!” Derek grins at him in thanks and Hadley makes his way out the door, fingers reluctantly releasing Ramin’s hand. 

\--

When Ramin finally gets back to his apartment the only light emanates from the bulb above the kitchen sink and the TV screen in the living room. Netflix demands in worried bold letters Are You Still Watching: Political Animals? Other than that, the only other sound is Ramin’s own breathing and the heavy _thump_ his bag makes when he drops it by the kitchen island. He’d had a few drinks in celebration and his slightly clumsy footing proves thisas he noisily drops his keys on the counter along with the bouquet Hadley had presented him earlier.

Ramin peers at the clock on the microwave beaming a green _11:22_ before feeling for a vase in the cabinet in the dim lighting. Opening nights are wonderful and all but so is going home any knowing that there will not be a matinee performance the following afternoon. He fills the vase quietly humming along to a show tune, god he can’t even come home in peace can he? 

There’s a soft sound of material shifting from the couch and Ramin smiles to himself. Hadley, obviously incredibly jet lagged, had fallen asleep watching a show about government conspiracy. He kicks off his shoes and leaves them by the door before feeling his way over to the couch. The pale cast of the television screen illuminates Hadley’s vulnerable sleeping face, his arms crossed even though he’s laying on his side. Ramin recognizes his own sweatpants fondly, heart surging in his tipsy stupor and he reaches down to comb stray hair from Hadley’s face. Hadley stirs but doesn’t wake when Ramin scoops him up to bring him into the bedroom, careful to tuck Hadley’s face into his shoulder. 

He almost stumbles twice from the excess weight but successfully makes it to the darkness of the bedroom without dropping or waking Hadley. Hadley is nothing but sweet smelling dead weight as Ramin carefully tucks him into the sheets and Ramin’s possessive inclination ticks when he notices that Hadley smells like his soap, reminding him that he should probably shower off the dusting of stage powder and sweat. Ramin quietly lets himself into the bathroom, careful not to startle Hadley.

He’s soaping up his chest when he hears the click of the bathroom door. Through the foggy glass Ramin can see Hadley’s figure step into the bathroom before shutting the door and beginning to undress. Ramin turns back into the water and smiles with his eyes still closed when the glass slides open and dry arms wrap around his torso.

“Good morning,” Hadley murmurs into the flushed skin of Ramin’s shoulder and Ramin laughs breathlessly, “You know you didn’t bring any clothes to wear into the bathroom, right?” 

“It’s 11:00 at night,” but Hadley only smiles against his skin until Ramin turns in his arms and they are face to face, “I was going to sleep naked,” he adds as an afterthought.

“I just flew in from England, please forgive me,” Hadley teases and Ramin watches him blush at the implication of his words. Hadley leans in to press their lips together. Under the spray, the warm water cascades over the two of them, showerhead just big enough to get most of Hadley.

Ramin pulls away with a bite of Hadley’s lower lip and smiles at the gentle fond expression on his lover’s features. 

“You always make me so proud,” Hadley murmurs, “You always do so well.”

Ramin’s grin widens at that and he kisses between Hadley’s blonde brows gently. 

“Thank you, love.” Hadley lets out a pleased sound before moving his mouth to Ramin’s throat and pressing open mouthed kisses against the olive skin.

“Let me wash your hair,” Hadley doesn’t wait for a response, only spins Ramin around so that they’re facing away from each other again. Ramin closes his eyes, relaxing into the fingers that settle in his scalp, lathering shampoo through his roots. Everytime Hadley’s fingers press hard into his scalp a shiver runs down his spine, his cock hardening ever so slightly against his thigh. It doesn’t help when Hadley settles against his back with his own cock curved into Ramin’s cleft and makes a show of peeking over Ramin’s shoulder, 

“You’re hard,” he observes. Ramin laughs at the suddenness of the observation and reaches back to squeeze Hadley’s thigh.

“Shut up, look who’s talking! You’re hard too!” 

Hadley pretends to consider this for a moment before pulling away from Ramin’s defined back and presses a kiss into his shoulder blade,  
“Fair,” he shrugs teasingly.

He eases Ramin under the shower spray to rinse out his dark hair, inky strands melting through his fingers while Ramin moans from the feeling of someone else taking care of him. Afterwards he spins back around and catches Hadley’s mouth in a heated sloppy kiss wet with both saliva and the warmth of the shower.

Hadley’s still sleep warm and tender as Ramin slides a hand to cup his ass. He lets out a soft sigh at the contact and hums into Ramin’s neck when fingers clamp tight.

“Honestly I took a shower right before I went to sleep,” Hadley admits giggling into Ramin’s throat. Ramin only smiles against his temple, two fingers tentatively sliding into Hadley’s cleft. The first contact against the tight furl of his asshole makes Hadley gasp, his hole clenching underneath Ramin’s ministrations but he relaxes into it after the surprise wears off. Ramin presses his lips in consoling against Hadley’s temple while gently rubbing over the taut muscle with two fingers. He teasingly presses into the center as his fingers make each pass, the muscle relaxing more each time and unfurling for him. Hadley shakes in his arms, the tip of his cockhead wet against Ramin’s thigh as his body slowly flowers for his lover. Ramin never presses in but coaxes Hadley open until Hadley is pressing back into his fingers, pleading for the unyielding pressure of entry while his hole mouths at Ramin’s fingers.

“Fuck, open me up,” Hadley whines, “Make me yours.”

“You’re already mine,” Ramin kisses his forehead and pulls his fingers away to Hadley’s dismay. 

Instead he fists Hadley’s cock from root to tip, enveloping the weeping head in the callus grip of his fist. Hadley gasp dissolves into a moan, eyes sliding shut while Ramin watches his face as he slowly fists his dick. The water eases the slide as he fucks Hadley into his hand, other hand sliding below to fondle his balls. Ramin focuses his grip at the head of Hadley’s cock, the thick wet head weeping into his fist while he quickly twists his hand. Hadley pants and whines, little breathless huffs leaving his slick parted lips as Ramin’s other hand slips between his legs to rub against the delicate skin of his taint.

“Sensitive, aren’t you?” Ramin chuckles when Hadley’s thigh buckles slightly at the change of pace. 

“Shut up,” Hadley laughs breathlessly, “I haven’t seen you in a month. What were you expecting,” His voice carries off at the end into a sigh when Ramin pulls him from base to tip again. Ramin’s hand moves quickly from practice but his eyes stay locked on Hadley’s pleasured expression, drinking in the sight and sounds. One of Hadley’s hands shoots up to grip the wrist of the hand Ramin uses to fondle him, grasping for something to keep him grounded but not pushing Ramin away. 

“Feel good?” Ramin murmurs into Hadley’s temple, “Huh? My baby likes that?”

Hadley keens quietly but nods bashfully nonetheless. He turns to mouth against Ramin’s shoulder who tuts softly at him,  
“No, I wanna see you.” Ramin gently eases Hadley straight again and leans forward to catch his mouth while he jacks him slowly. A blush finds its way into Hadley’s cheeks when he moans brokenly into Ramin’s mouth.

“Yeah,” Ramin pants, “There’s my baby.” 

Ramin reluctantly draws his hand from between Hadley’s legs but instead presses his own cock against Hadley’s. The stark contrast between the two forces a moan from Hadley’s throat. Ramin fists both of them together, rocking both their dicks in his hand. On every pull back his foreskin exposes the heavy crown of his cock, Hadley pants imagining it buried in his throat or unrelentlessly pressed down against his prostate.. A shaky hand finds its way to Ramin’s cut hip, Hadley’s thumb circling over the sharp v of his hips in reverence. 

“Look at you,” Hadley’s gaze trails from Ramin’s perfect cock to his neat pubic hair and up the length of his athletic torso to his sharp jawline and sweet mouth, “Fuck.” 

Ramin laughs at Hadley’s loss for words and the other man admires the crinkles that set at the corners of his sable eyes. Ramin continues slowly fisting them together, watching as Hadley takes a dusky nipple into his mouth after placing venerating kisses everywhere along Ramin’s pecs. He sucks gently, latching his mouth over the sensitive bud and has Ramin releasing a syrupy whine, exposing his throat beneath his dark beard. He circles his tongue once more before pulling off and kissing Ramin’s shoulder. 

Ramin uses his free hand to palm Hadley’s stubbled jaw, bringing their mouths together in a heated wet kiss,  
“That’s right. That’s right.” Ramin murmurs against his mouth.

Hadley’s on the verge of coming, but he grips Ramin’s wrist before he can let go and pushes his hand away with reluctant force. Ramin watches him with half lidded eyes, tongue poking out to lick his lips,

“Okay?” 

“Yeah, fuck it was perfect.” Hadley exhales, “Don’t wanna finish yet, let me-” 

He steps closer to Ramin and fists the base of his cock where dark wiry hair curls thickly, mouth wettening at the pull of foreskin over his uncut head. He jerks Ramin slowly, eyes locked on the peak of Ramin’s cock head through the loose surface of his foreskin watching as a bead of precome bubbles at the tip. He carefully presses the head of his own cut cock against Ramin’s bigger uncut one and pulls the foreskin farther over Ramin’s cock. Ramin’s shaky exhale cools the wet skin of his shoulder when he eases the loose skin over his own cockhead, connecting their bodies.

Ramin noses at Hadley’s jaw while the other man slowly jerks them off, his cock intimately buried in Ramin’s foreskin, docking him.  
“Makin’ me feel so good,” Ramin kisses his jaw and looks down between them, admiring their connected bodies. He lets out a long _mmmm_ with eyes closed, forehead resting against Hadley’s shoulder when Hadley presses his cock in even further, Ramin’s foreskin stretched tight around their dripping cockheads.

A hand sneaks around to Ramin’s back, fingers slipping into the cleft of his ass and Ramin rocks back against the feeling. He offers himself up by pushing back blindly against Hadley’s fingers, sighing happily when Hadley eases his middle finger into the tight unused pucker of Ramin’s asshole. As he eases a second finger beside the first, Ramin hisses softly but doesn’t pull away and Hadley pumps their cocks in tandem, distracting him from the pained stretch of his untouched asshole.

Hadley presses his fingers in to the knuckle before curling them and tickling over Ramin’s prostate. The other man bares down on his fingers in surprise, moaning hotly against Hadley’s shoulder. Ramin mouths against his lover’s throat, thick beard stimulating Hadley even further as the coil in his own stomach begins to tighten.

“Oh,” Ramin sighs, “Oh, fuck. Baby,” he grunts softly when Hadley fucks his fingers deeper into the intimate and frequently unopened place. Simultaneously Hadley jerks their cocks in tandem, his own head still buried into the extra skin surrounding Ramin’s cockhead. Hadley can feel the first flutterings of Ramin’s asshole on his fingers, the hungry rim mouthing against his knuckles in desperation. 

“Come on,” Hadley chides low.

Ramin gasps against his skin when he comes, body seizing up onto Hadley’s fingers which remain crooked and pressed tight against his pleasure point. Ramin’s abs jump with his release, balls drawing up tight against his body as Hadley continues to zero in on his prostate even as Ramin is whining into his shoulder and standing on his toes to relieve the pressure. His own knees buckle, leaning forward onto Hadley while his fingers shake, gripping the other man’s bicep in pleading mercy. When Hadley finally relaxes his fingers, Ramin’s body relaxes along with him as Hadley pulls his fingers from the constricting grip, purposely dragging his fingers along the spasming channel walls on the way out. He hooks his fingers against Ramin’s rim and tugs teasingly once before pulling out completely while Ramin melts into his chest. 

“ _Fuck_ ” Now Ramin’s at a loss for words at he looks between them. Hadley gently pulls his still hard cock from Ramin’s foreskin, a trail of his lover’s pearly semen accompanying it. Without hesitation, Hadley fists Ramin from root to tip, milking the semen from the mess of loose skin while Ramin sighs against him visibly shivering. Ramin presses sloppy wet kisses along Hadley’s throat while his hips jerk slightly, recoiling from the oversensitivity from Hadley’s fist.  
Hadley finally pulls back and Ramin is quick to pull their bodies flush together, one of his thighs pressing between both of Hadley’s legs.

“I should reward you for that,” Ramin chuckles against Hadley’s jaw. His beard tickles the skin there and Hadley smiles, exposing his throat as he relaxes. Ramin’s hand is rubbing up his side slowly, gently pinching the skin beneath his fingers. 

“I love you,” Ramin whispers like a promise into his skin, “I _love_ you.”

Hadley shivers as Ramin’s hand follows the curve of his back and two fingers easily slip back into his cleft. Hadley grinds down against Ramin’s offered upper thigh and keens when Ramin _finally_ breaches him. Hadley’s body accepts the intrusion easily, already so aroused and relaxed. He isn’t going to last long. 

“That’s right,” Ramin breathes, “Open up.” 

He eases his way in two fingers at a time and immediately aims for Hadley’s pleasure point, already so intune to the workings of Hadley’s high strung body. He allows Hadley to grind harder against his thigh and bites at his throat wantonly. Hadley’s left with the decision to either grind forward or bare down on the fingers in his ass and he sobs wetly at the image of being pleasured from both ends. He snakes a hand down to grip his own weeping cockhead, jerking himself quickly but Ramin brushes his hand away and keeps a firm hand on his hip.

“Want you to come just like this,” he encourages, “Want you to lose it without touching your cock.” 

He watches Hadley’s face with half lidded eyes and an expectant seductive expression, forcing Hadley to turn away in over self consciousness. He moans when Ramin’s fingers speed up, pushing himself against his thigh when Ramin pulls out to rub the callused pads of his fingers against his sloppy twitching rim before shoving them back inside. He feels himself constrict around the intrusion, taking it happily. Ramin pulls his thigh out from between Hadley’s legs to Hadley’s dismay but replaces his leg with a hand at his taint, completely ignoring the ache of his heavy balls.

Ramin rubs unforgivingly at Hadley’s delicate taint, coaxing the precome out of his slit while he fucks his fingers in quickly. He zeros in on Hadley’s prostate while stimulating his body from the outside, Hadley’s mouth opening around a surprised _oh_. He grips Ramin’s strong shoulders as he teeters over the edge, rim convulsing and mouthing hungrily at the fingers opening his him up. 

“God, I’m almost there, _jesus_ ,” Hadley curses and exposes his neck, arching his back, “Ah, fuck, right there _right there_!”

Ramin watches his face as he comes, tightening up impossibly further around his fingers. Without warning he presses in a third finger beside the other two and Hadley shouts, his orgasm peaking. 

“Good boy. Such a good _good_ boy,” Ramin purrs as slows his fingers but curls them and sits them against the twitching gland. Hadley’s moan is broken, thighs quaking and cock still shooting but more liquidy and thin than the usual orgasm as Ramin milks him unforgivingly. 

When he finally eases himself from the used rim, Hadley’s body clutches at his fingers before finally letting him escape and he rubs his wet fingers over the sloppy opening with care. Eyes glazed, he watches Hadley’s face as he comes down from his orgasm, a sweet smile curling at Hadley’s lips. He licks his lips and groans softly as Ramin’s fingers rub up and down the cleft of his ass. Ramin’s eyes are half lidded, mouth parted slightly as he studies the blissed out expression on his lover’s face. He presses their mouths together in a slow sloppy kiss, supporting Hadley’s body as he turns soft and delicate from their activities. 

“I love you too,” Hadley murmurs against his throat, “Don’t think that I don’t love you.”

“I never thought that,” Ramin chuckles as he soaps the skin between Hadley’s legs. 

He takes his time washing Hadley’s body and kneels to nose under his balls and soft cock, making Hadley twitch and giggle from the overstimulation. 

He turns Hadley gently, parting his cheeks to kiss at the stretched pucker of his asshole, licking a hard stripe from his hole to the top of the cleft of his ass. Hadley grips at the slippery glass door and sighs dreamily when Ramin presses his tongue into the mess of his asshole. 

“Thought we were properly showering now,” Hadley slurs quietly. Ramin laughs against his pucker and pulls back,

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” He stands and kisses the back of Hadley’s neck, curving against his back. 

“Baby,” Ramin murmurs petulantly and Hadley giggles, spinning in his arms. 

Hadley cups his face easily, eyes roaming over his features before he presses their lips together again. 

“Can we go to bed I’m pretty sure it’s about to be morning in the UK.” Hadley grins and Ramin laughs in surprise but turns to shut off the water. 

Under the covers of their New York City bed sheets, Ramin curls his arms protectively around Hadley’s naked soft middle, spooning against his back. He decides then and there that home is wherever they make it.


End file.
